Working together once again
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place during the Wishology the middle part, Jimmy neutron fears something is wrong, very wrong. When Jimmy finds out about Timmy being the chosen one and fairies, he and his friends do whatever they can to help. Can Jimmy help Timmy find the last wand?, and what are these feelings that Jimmy harbors over Timmy?. Cosmo/Wanda,Timmy/Jimmy,Cindy/AJ.
1. Bad feeling

A/N So I thought it would be cool to do a Fairly odd parents, Wishology Jimmy Neutron crossover odd combination i know but i think it's gonna be awesome!.

Summery: Takes place during the Wishology the middle part, Jimmy neutron fears something is wrong, very wrong. When Jimmy finds out about Timmy being the chosen one and fairies, he and his friends do whatever they can to help. Can Jimmy help Timmy find the last wand?, and what are these feelings that Jimmy harbors over Timmy?. Cosmo/Wanda,Timmy/Jimmy,Cindy/AJ.

Jimmy Neuton's eye's were half lidded as he watched the slide show that Ms. Fowl had them watch, being a boy Genius did have it's disadvantages as well as advantages. While Carl and Sheen were mesmerized by the slide show, Sheen acting all excited and Carl just talking about Lamas like usual Jimmy gazed back at Cindy. The two of them met each others eyes, a brief smile flickering across Jimmy's features, which Cindy returned.

Their relationship had been on the rocks ever since the last few weeks ago, Cindy had admitted she had fallen in love with Jimmy at first but now it's like the feelings had disappeared. Of course it didn't bother Jimmy at all, cause he had been feeling the same way. Although they weren't dating Sheen and Libby had finally gotten together, Jimmy was happy for his friend, he had been after Cindy's friend for the course of 3 years. No amount of love potion or anything that the boy Genius could come up with, would ever replace the feelings of one's true feelings.

"Alright claAASSS, this is the last DAYYYY before spring break, no homework but please try to work on some Math while you're having FUNNN" the teacher squawked in her high-pitched tone.

Grasping his bag Jimmy started out of the room before waiting outside the class for Carl and Sheen, giving Cindy one last smile he ran to catch up with his two best friends which Carl was once again talking about Lamas and Sheen was going on about Ultra Lord. Usually this wouldn't bother Jimmy having been used to his friends antics, but today for some reason he had a bad feeling that something very bad had happened to someone he knew.

Who? he wasn't sure, Carl seemed fine, so did Sheen, Libby and Cindy seemed good to.

"Jimmy earth to Jimmy!" Sheens loud voice jolted the boy Genius out of his thoughts.

"Huh? what?" Jimmy shook his head clearing his thoughts, "Sorry Sheen what did you say?".

"I said" Sheen glared at Jimmy "would you like to come with Carl and I to the Sugar bowl?".

"Come with us Jimmy there just coming out with a new flavor" Carl rubbed his stomach, "mmm jelly peppermint".

Jimmy cringed at the idea of that flavored ice cream, Carl's taste could use some spicing up.

"Nah I think I'm going to head to the Lab, Godard is waiting for me, and I promised him I would give him a tune up and oil change later guy's". Jimmy waved to his friends, as he activated his jetpack. Zooming into the air he quickly reached his Lab in 5 minutes flat. "A new worlds record" Jimmy boasted as he walked up to his door, a scanner swept over his eye's.

"Confirmed welcome home Neuton" a voice computer said, Jimmy quickly shot down a poll before landing onto the ground, "Godard i'm home!" Jimmy called as a mechanical dog ran up to him. "Good boy did you have a good day?" Jimmy asked petting the dog's head.

"Woof woof".

"Oh Godard I don't know what's wrong with me" Jimmy sighed settling into his chair, "i've had this weird feeling all day that something isn't right, but there's nothing wrong with my friends, my parents are fine who could it be".

"Woof woof"

"You're right Godard this would be a perfect time for a Brain blast" Jimmy concentrated really hard, his eye's clenching tightly shut, while his fits clenched as well.

"Come on think,think".

Suddenly images of Timmy Turner appeared, them fighting Sheryl together, they actually spending time together.

Jimmy's eye's opened suddenly realization hit him, without another word Jimmy jumped up, rushing over to his portal which you could see what other dimensions were doing. Passing the other two which wasn't his destination at the moment. Jimmy's heart froze when he realized his assumptions were correct.

Some of the people he recognized, Cosmo and Wanda, Turners computer programmers, AJ and Chester which were Timmy's best friends. He had met them several months ago, others like a black-haired woman, a muscular man, and a few others he didn't recognize. To his shock Jimmy recognized Crocker right away, the same man who had been trying to shut off his computer programmers for good.

That wasn't what scared him, a large black hole which had wind whirling all around it, a deep voice came out of it.

"Timmy".

"What does it want?" an older male with black hair said.

"I think it wants me" Timmy rushed up the chain of people, as people cried out his name, Timmy stopped for a moment. "I have to stop it before it devours you all".

"Turner what are you thinking!" Jimmy said in panic, despite not being able to hear him. The boy Genius gripped his hair in fear, he didn't know what that thing was but what he did know is Turner getting into it and sundering wasn't a good thing.

Jimmy had seen enough pressing several buttons on the control panel Jimmy rushed around grabbing a few things, as it powered up making sure he had important things like his jet pack and freeze ray. He stopped in front of the Portal which swirled a pink color, there was no time to get anyone else now.

"Godard stay here boy" Jimmy ordered his dog, "if Libby,Sheen,Carl or Cindy come in here tell them to meet me in Timmy's world. As the dog barked showing it understood, the Genius took a deep breath before jumping into the swirling Pink Portal.

A/N Well there you go guy's a cliffhanger lol, might work on chapter 2 tonight it will be a rather long story.


	2. Arriving in Dimmsdale

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, anyway onto chapter 2 hope you enjoy.

Timmy gripped Trixie's hands the force of the Darkness slowly pulling him towards the large black cloud, it was no use denying it he was scared, terrified he didn't know what the Darkness wanted. But he'd do whatever he had to if it meant saving his friends and family, even his villains which he guessed he shouldn't care but he did.

"Timmy" Trixie's looked almost worried for a moment, "how's my hair?".

Timmy felt his stomach twist with disgust, he couldn't believe he'd ever like a woman like her. His friends and godparents were right, it was always all about her.

"Perfect" Timmy lied not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings, although she deserved it.

"Turner!"

Timmy's eye's drew away from Trixie, that voice, it couldn't be. Looking down it confirmed it, not fair from the group, which was all chained together as they tried to keep everyone on the ground. A young man stood only a few feet from them, he had tall wavy hair, that almost looked like a swirl of fudge. He had a red shirt one, an atom symbol on his shirt, *he only knew that cause that was one of the picture quiz questions he copied off AJ, and blue pants with white sneakers.

"Neutron!" Timmy yelled shock emerging from his voice, "what are you doing here!?".

Before Neutron could answer a stronger gust of wind hit into the chain of people, as the rest crumbled to the ground. Timmy let out a yell of terror as his grip loosened from Trixie, his body shot backwards starting to be dragged into the Darkness.

"Turner!" Jimmy yelled in alarm, he quickly pressed a button on his backpack, two wings shot out of his backpack, shooting into the air Jimmy sped off towards Timmy. Just as Timmy was engulfed in the black hole Jimmy swooped to the side, catching Turner by the arm.

Timmy struggled in Jimmy's grip almost forcing Jimmy to drop him.

"You don't understand I have to do this".

"Turner hold still you're going to".

During Timmy's flailing moments the 11 year's old foot hit one of Jimmy's Jet wings, Jimmy's jet pack went out of control as it soared in the air, they started to twirl towards the ground plummeting down.

"Hold on Turner this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Jimmy yelled, pressing the eject button the two were thrown into the air.

Luckily Jimmy had a parachute unfortunately he only had one, he lunged forward trying to grasp Timmy's hand. To his horror he just missed Timmy's hand as the 11-year-old plummeted towards the ground.

"Turner!" Jimmy shouted, he could only watch helplessly as he didn't have another Jetpack.

"Cosmo, Wanda! help me!" Timmy screamed.

Both fairy's raised there wands quickly, within seconds a large bed poof right when Timmy landed.

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief before he glared up at the black hole, he wasn't sure what was going on, but for some reason Jimmy knew Turner wasn't tell him the whole truth on what was going on with his world.

Once he landed Jimmy rushed over to Timmy who was just getting off the bed, he seemed perfectly fine but the 11-year-old wouldn't meet his eye's.

"Turner?"

Timmy gazed up at Jimmy for a moment, a certain uncertainty in his gaze. Glancing up at Cosmo and Wanda, then gazing at Jorgan whose features were grim nodding the 11-year-old sighed.

"Jimmy I think I owe you an explanation".


	3. Not what it seems

A/N So I'm gonna be posting two chapters at once, cause honestly I'm on a role watching the movies right now. I like the 3rd one the best, not trying to dis any Cindy lovers but i hate Cindy and jimmy together, i think Timmy and jimmy would make alot better couple. Sides there so young, not a good time for those two to have a long-term relationship anyway.

"That would be nice" Jimmy admitted softly, he gripped Timmy's arm as the young man swayed slightly, looking as if he'd collapse right then and there. "Easy there Turner", helping him to sit onto the ground, Jimmy took a seat next to him. Turner wasn't the same as he had been before Jimmy noticed, the normal bright eye's that he'd seen only months before seemed gone.

'Sweetie you need to take it easy" Wanda spoke softly flying down next to her godson, she opened her mouth in protest as Timmy went to stand.

"I'm fine I.." Timmy body crumpled towards the ground, he would've hit the ground if a pair of arms hadn't caught him. Meeting Jimmy's gaze he gave a tired smile, "guess I'm not so fine" he admitted.

"You've been running around all day sweetie no wonder you're tired" she gazed at Jorgan who knelt next to the two males.

"Turner you've done alot for us already, will rest for tonight start-up fresh and early tomorrow morning".

"But can we afford to take a break" Timmy's eye's met Jorgan's, as he slowly sat up in Jimmy's arms.

"We lasted this long with the Darkness around Tuner" amusement in Jorgan's features, "i think we can last one more night".

Timmy nodded his eye's closing not falling asleep, but no longer having the energy to keep them open. The smile that had been on Jimmy's face slowly faded, his eye's knitting in concern as he gazed at the Male in his arms. Timmy had gone through so much to save his friends and family,guilt gnawed at his stomach remembering how many times he mocked him. Sure he wasn't a Genius, but he was brave, brave and loyal. He thought he had problems dealing with his enemies, but Turner had it just as hard.

"We need to find a place to stay" Mrs. Turner spoke up, she wanted to offer her son comfort. Of course she didn't, she had alot to make up but in a way she was glad it turned out the way it did. Her son wouldn't have gotten such a loving other family if it had been different, as much as she wanted to comfort Timmy she could see he was in good hands.

She had met him once before, now feeling guilty that they kept mistaken them for Timmy. Smiling at her husband who just gripped her hand pulling her close, the two gazed at the two younger males.

"We can stay at the Crocker cave" Crocker spoke up the first time in over 20 minutes, "mothers out with her bridge friends tonight and won't be back until morning".

All the fairies looked surprised not arguing however, Cosmo,Wanda and Jorgan lifted there wands and the group disappeared.

Moving Timmy with Magic she shifted him towards the far side of the cave, making two sleeping bags appear, along with several Pillows under it so it would be comfortable, she slowly lowered Timmy onto it. Before the Fairy could utter a word Jimmy was there, right next to her godson, his arm wrapped gently around his weakened frame.

Wanda's lips twitched slightly as a beginning of a smile started to form, she could tell the Genius had a whole new respect for Timmy. As he should, if it wasn't for Timmy the would've all perished.

"He'll be ok sweetie" a blanket poofed up landing ontop of the boys, "he's just really worn down is all".

"I never knew" Jimmy whispered his gaze landing on Timmy, "all this time we fought about Cindy and i mocked him and he had it just as hard as I did".

"All you can do now is be there for Timmy, show him you care, he's going to need alot of support". Wanda smiled as Jimmy's grip tightened around Timmy. "Don't worry Jimmy he knows you care".

An arm wrapped around Wanda, she smiled at her husband before kissing him on the cheek. Floating hand in hand, she went to join their son Poof who was being watched by Jorgan, so the two of them could have some privacy.

Pulling he blanket up and around the two of them, Jimmy rested his head next to Timmy's.

"Don't leave" Timmy whimpered in his sleep, prompting Jimmy to run his fingers through Timmy's hair.

"Never Turner"Jimmy whispered "I'll never leave".

A/N Well there you go guy's the next chapter, lol I'm on a roll not sure if i will do another chapter tonight prob this week.


End file.
